"Panini" by Lil Nas X
"Panini" is a song by American rapper and singer Lil Nas X. It was released on June 20, 2019, as the third single for his debut EP 7''. A remix featuring American rapper DaBaby was released on September 13, 2019. Lyrics Original version Nessly D-D-Daytrip took it to ten (''Hey) 1 Ayy, Panini, don't you be a meanie Thought you wanted me to go up Why you tryna keep me teeny? I It's a dream, he wished it on a genie I got fans finally, ain't you wanting them to see me? I Refrain I thought you want this for my life, for my life Said you wanted to see me thrive, you lied Chorus Just say to me what you want from me Just say to me what you want from me 2 Ayy, Panini, don't you be a meanie Thought you wanted me to go up Why you tryna keep me teeny now? Now they need me, number one on streaming Oh yeah, you used to love me So what happened, what's the meaning? I Refrain I thought you want this for my life, for my life Said you wanted to see me thrive, you lied 3 Now when it's all done, I get the upper hand I need a big Benz, not another fan But I still want you as a fan I'ma need to sit down, don't mean to make demands But I need you to... Chorus Say to me what you want from me Just say to me what you want from me Nessly D-D-Daytrip took it to ten (Hey) DaBaby remix Nessly D-D-Daytrip took it to ten (Hey) 1: Lil Nas X Ayy, Panini, don't you be a meanie Thought you wanted me to go up Why you tryna keep me teeny? I It's a dream, he wished it on a genie I got fans finally, ain't you wantin' them to see me? I Lil Nas X I thought you want this for my life, for my life Said you wanted to see me thrive, you lied Lil Nas X & DaBaby Just say to me what you want from me Just say to me what you want from me Baby, let's go, uh 2: DaBaby Okay, this song right here reminds me of my ex Say I be declinin' all her calls and I don't respond to none of her texts I be like, "Girl, hush your mouth, you know I ain't got time for nothin' but sex" She knows I injured my right hand so when I get behind I use my left She watched that "Walker Texas Ranger," say I remind her of Nas X I'm talkin' "Old Town Road," all my hoes down low They like girls and I like girls, three at a time, sometimes four And if my backend not all hundreds and ain't on time, then I don't go I be like... Lil Nas X & DaBaby Say to me what you want from me Just say to me what you want from me What you want? 3: Lil Nas X Ayy, Panini, don't you be a meanie Thought you wanted me to go up Why you tryna keep me teeny now? Now they need me, number one on streaming Oh yeah, you used to love me So what happened, what's the meaning? I Lil Nas X I thought you want this for my life, for my life Said you wanted to see me thrive, you lied Lil Nas X Now when it's all done, I get the upper hand I need a big Benz, not another fan But I still want you as a fan I'ma need to sit down, don't mean to make demands But I need you to... Lil Nas X Say to me what you want from me Just say to me what you want from me Nessly D-D-Daytrip took it to ten (Hey) Why It Rocks # Both versions of this song are short but enjoyable. # The lyrics are great # The original version's music video was great and makes use of lots of CGI and practical effects really well. # The remix featuring DaBaby was amazing. # The music video for DaBaby's remix puts together clips from the Cartoon Network show Chowder, which is pretty clever, considering that the name of the song is "Panini", which is the name of a character from the show. # Kurt Cobain‘s daughter, Frances Bean Cobain approved of Lil Nas X sampling Nirvana’s “In Bloom” for the song. Bad Qualites # It’s pretty overrated/overplayed. # The chorus ripped off the chorus of Nirvana’s “In Bloom”, although Lil Nas X had never heard Nirvana‘s album Nevermind. Video Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Lil Nas X songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Just Dance songs Category:DaBaby songs Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Best Rap Songs of 2019